¿Como se conocieron mamá y papá?
by Miru Mangetsu
Summary: Aprovechando la ausencia de su madre, la hija de USA y UK le pregunta a su padre como fue que sus terminaron juntos. Y Alfred, como el buen padre que es, le explica.


**•Nota: **Al principio Samantha era un boceto que tenia de las Islas Virgenes, que hice mas o menos hace... seis meses, en el tiempo que carecia de la santa Internet u_u pero cuando me entere que ya habian hecho al personaje lo deseche. Uso solo el nombre unicamente xP  
**•Nota (2): **Ryan fue el boceto principal para Isla de Man, que al final termine por cambiar completamente.  
**•Nota (3): **Esto esta basado en un sueño o_o  
**•Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

**¿Cómo se conocieron mama y papa?**

Era un día normal en la casa del disfuncional matrimonio anglo-americano. El inglés estaba en la cocina, a escondidas de su marido estaba intentando hacer algo de comer con un libro de recetas que había pedido en la biblioteca, ¡Ya verían todos lo bien que cocinaba! Pero eso es otra historia, Alfred estaba en la sala, viendo la televisión, hace momentos había conectado una antena parabólica con la cual se veía la TV de TODO el mundo, y cuando digo TODO el mundo, es TODO el mundo. Con mas de 2000 canales hace cinco minutos paso un canal que era de ¿Mongolia? Si, era de Mongolia.

La hija mayor de ambos estaba entrando al salón para hacerle compañía a su papa, cargaba en sus brazos un gran oso de felpa color morado con detalles en corazones rosas, regalo de su "tío" Francis.

La niña se quedo mirando a su padre que estaba ¿Peleando? Con el control remoto. La chica arqueo una ceja y tenia como un tic en el ojo.

-_Daddy? What happened are you?_ –Le pregunta su hija, a lo que el padre deja su "pelea" para mirarla con una sonrisa nerviosa. –

-¡Hija! Ehm… veras, papi estaba peleándose con el "Señor Felicidad" porque no agarra el canal del partido de básquet de papa. ¿Entiendes? –

Samantha abrió mas los ojos, no entendiendo porque su padre aun la trataba como una niña de dos, teniendo ocho años. Tampoco capto porque le decía "Señor Felicidad" al mando de la TV. Anoto mentalmente que su padre necesitaba un psiquiatra, como aconsejaba su mama y su tío Matthew.

Estados Unidos se dio cuenta de que su hija le miraba raro y opto por cambiar de tema.

-Y, esto, hijita, ¿Cómo te van las tareas de la escuela? –Pregunto con nerviosismo, apagando la TV. –

-De eso quería hablarte, papi. –La niña se acerco a su padre y se sentó en el sofá, a su lado. –

-¿Ah si? Cuéntame, ¿Qué necesita saber mi niña? –

-Veras… -

* * *

En la cocina, Inglaterra estaba cocinando… ¿O estaba peleando con la cacerola? Bueno, es casi lo mismo.

-¡Maldición! ¡Apágate fuego, apágate! –Apantallaba el fuego que se estaba extendiendo de la cacerola de su comida quemada. – ¡Auu! ¡Me queme! –

Dejo su apantallamiento para lamerse el dedo quemado.

En una silla para bebe, el hijo menor de la pareja; Ryan, aplaudía alegre, creyendo que su mama estaba bailando o algo así, el inglés suspiro, notando una histérica mirada que conocía demasiado bien en su hijo.

-Dios quiera que no salga como su padre, por favor. –Deseo, cerrando los ojos, su hijo aplaudió más fuerte, riendo también. – Hmm, que lindo eres. –Pellizco la mejilla del niño el cual se abrazo a la mano de su mama. –

Arthur sonrió con sinceridad y cargo al bebe en sus brazos.

-Eres el bebe mas lindo del mundo. –Le dijo a su hijo que sonrió junto a él. – Me pregunto que estará haciendo tu padre, ¿Y Sam? Bueno, mejor iremos a comprar comida hecha, lo mío quedo… -Miro a aquello que llamaba "comida" – Literalmente arruinado. –Termino su oración, suspirando un poco decepcionado. – En serio quería cocinar… ¡Pero para otra será, y esa próxima vez lo hare mejor, ajajaja! –Concluyo esperanzando y con una risa. –

El bebe aplaudió devuelta.

-Mejor vamos a comprar. –

El inglés toma un bolso del respaldo de una silla y un abrigo para el niño. Se calzo el bolso cruzándoselo sobre el pecho y fue a la sala donde se encontró con su marido y su hija charlando muy amenamente.

-¡Alfred, voy a comprar comida! ¡Vuelvo en un rato! –Dice, pasando por detrás de ambos y besando la cabeza de Samantha. –

-¡OK! –Ladeo un poco la cabeza el americano y volvió a ver a su hija. – Bueno, veras… ¡Ah! Espera, ¿Arthur? ¿Arthur? –

-¿Qué? Alfred tengo que irme. –Aparece el inglés por el marco de la puerta, con Ryan en brazos y una bufanda en el cuello. –

-Si, si, ya se. ¿Me compras el adaptador para la parabólica? No agarra el canal de baloncesto y el partido empieza en dos horas. –

-¿Todo por un maldito adaptador? ¿Por qué no vas a comprarlo tú? –

-Porque tengo que ayudar a Sammy con su tarea. –Sonríe de manera que era imposible resistírsele. –

-Ah… OK. Te comprare el maldito adaptador. Y… Sam, -mira a su hija. – Cualquier cosa te ayudo yo mas tarde. –

-¡Claro mami! –Responde su hija, con una sonrisa. –

El padre miro repetitivas veces a su "mujer" y a su hija. No entendiendo la sonrisa cómplice de ambos…

…Hasta que entendió.

-¡Oigan! No soy tan tonto… -

-Claro. –Rodo los ojos el de ojos verdes. – Nos vamos, _bye_ –Se va con Ryan en brazos. –

Nuevamente se quedan padre e hija en la sala.

-¿Y papa? –Pregunta la niña, despertando a su padre. –

-¿Eh? ¿Qué cariño? –La mira, sin recordar la pregunta que le había hecho. –

-Dime… ¿Cómo se conocieron tú y _mum_? –Le pregunta, juntando sus piernas, sentándose en forma de _indio_, mirando atentamente a su padre. –

-Mmm… pues, es una historia larga. –

-Tenemos tiempo, mama siempre se pierde en la góndola de bebidas alcohólicas. –Y eso era la realidad. –

-Bueno, ¿Quieres que empiece por el principio? –La niña asintió. – Bien, todo comenzó…

* * *

_Hace mucho tiempo, cuando yo era un pequeño país en crecimiento, viví bajo los acosos de Holanda y gracias a Finlandia, tu mama y tu tío me conocieron. Arthur fue el primero en acercarse a mí y decirme que le llamara "hermano". Me encariñe con él y cuando Iggy y Francia se pelearon por mi, lo termine eligiendo a él._

_Pasamos mucho tiempo juntos y hacíamos demasiado los dos. Pero Arthur siempre se iba y me dejaba solo en mi gran casa. A mi me dolía demasiado, y cada vez que lo veía subirse al barco me daban unas ganas terribles de ir a correrlo, inclusive de nadar todo el Atlántico para estar con él.  
_

* * *

-¿Y como te independizaste? Mama siempre te grita eso, ¿Qué paso ahí? –Pregunto curiosa Samantha, haciendo que su padre tome una cara media triste. – ¿Papi? –

-Esa es la parte difícil del cuento… -

* * *

_Yo, supongo que me enamore de Arthur con el correr del tiempo, pero me era imposible mirarlo a la cara. Cuando lo veía… lo abrazaba y sentía que se iría, pero cuando me correspondía yo sentía que no abrazaba a Alfred o a América, abrazaba a su hermano. Y no lo quería como un hermano, pero no veía otra alternativa para nuestra relación, creía que estaba todo condenado a que terminase en eso, una "__**relación de hermanos**__"_

_Todo estaba condenado hasta que…_

_-¿Independencia? –Repetí, confundido por las palabras de España. –_

_-¿No has oído de eso nunca? –_

_Antonio era una de las personas que mas odiaba (y odia) a Arthur, su relación nunca fue buena. Incluso hoy se llevan mal._

_Pero ese no era el punto, yo y España tenemos buena relación desde siempre, Antonio era dueño de parte de mis territorios, y aunque no quisiera lo veía constantemente, sin contar que casi todos sus hijos estaban debajo de mi… en fin, me comento algo de una palabra que en mi corta vida había oído, la palabra "__**Independencia**__" resonaba en mi mente como el sonido de una campana y no se me quitaba._

_-¿Qué significa eso? –Le pregunte, demostrando mi incomprensión. –_

_-Pues… cuando tu no estas contento en un lugar, te vas de él. Eso es independencia, Alf. –Antonio siempre sonreía, y solo esa vez note que había algo atrás. –_

_-Mmm… sigo sin entender porque me dices esto a mí. –_

_-Yo se que amas a Inglaterra. –Me dijo de la manera más directa posible, muy cerca mío. –_

_Me quede de piedra, y sentía que mis mejillas ardían._

_-¿C-como l-lo s-s-sabes? –_

_-Se te nota. –Ladeo un poco la cabeza. – Y si quieres que Arthur te ame tienes que __**Independizarte**__._

_Toda la semana siguiente pensé en lo que me dijo Antonio.  
_

* * *

-Pero Antonio-san tenia razón, mama te ama. –Interrumpió Samantha. –

-Si, bueno, pero espera que aun no termino. –

* * *

_Francia se apareció un tiempo después e Iggy aun seguía de viaje._

_Ese día estábamos caminando por los largos caminos de mi casa, en silencio. Hasta que…_

_-Espagne me comento que piensas independizarte de Angleterre. –Rompió el silencio, le mire con los ojos abiertos deteniendo mi marcha. –_

_-Nunca dije que quería independizarme. –Contradije, un poco molesto. –_

_Francis rio, con sarcasmo._

_-Mon cherie Amerique, independizarte es la única opción que tienes para que Angleterre se fije en ti. ¿O es que acaso no vas a decirme que estas muerto con él? –No negué, pero tampoco afirme. – Eso es un si… -Concluyo, bajando la cabeza con una sonrisa frívola. –_

_-A Arthur no le va a gustar. –_

_-Claro que si le va a gustar, mira, el efecto es inmediato, apenas seas libre, el te va a ver con ojos diferentes. ¡Eso es seguro! –_

_Desde ese momento me deje engatusar por las palabras de Francia, creyéndome todo lo que me decía. Me reunía con el y España a menudo, trazando planes y estrategias. Cuando le anuncie a Iggy que quería ser libre, el se quedo mudo y luego empezó a reírse, sin creerme. Volví a repetírselo con voz seria, y ahí me creyó._

_Lo que siguió después de ese día fueron miles y miles de peleas, muerte y sangre a nuestro alrededor, todo para conseguir que tu madre me ame._

_No fue hasta hace nueve años que me confesé y sorprendentemente me acepto.  
_

* * *

-¿Eso es todo? –La niña rubia sonaba decepcionada. –

-No, no es todo. –Sonrió Alfred, alzando un dedo. –

-¿Ah no? Pero mama te acepto y hasta se caso contigo y me tuvieron a mí y a mi hermano. –

-Bueno, pero no termina todo ahí. –

* * *

_Arthur y yo vivíamos en la misma casa, allá en Estados Unidos, antes de que quedase embarazado de ti, fue un año justo antes de eso. A pesar de que convivíamos lo mas bien, seguíamos peleando porque tu madre no olvidaba el pasado. Siempre me reprochaba la independencia y se había vuelto hipersensible aparentemente, todo el tiempo se deprimía y hasta lloraba, es verdad eso que dicen que cuando te pones de novio cambias drásticamente… en fin, un día, cansado de cómo se ponía por una nueva discusión hice algo de lo que aun hoy me arrepiento._

_-¡Te vas sin siquiera preguntarme como me siento! ¡O ofrecerme por lo menos ir contigo y ayudarte! ¿Sabes lo que es estar viviendo en un país que es el triple que el tuyo? ¿Lo sabes? ¡No! ¿También sabes hace cuanto que no salimos Alfred? No recuerdo el color de la calle todo por estar encerrado en esta maldita casa. –_

_-No es mi culpa estar abarrotado de trabajo y tu tener hermanos que te hagan el tuyo. –Estaba empezando a enfadarme. –_

_-¿Qué mis hermanos hacen mi trabajo? ¿Eso es un chiste o algo así? ¿Ahora eres maestro en humor negro y no me entere? ¡Por Dios, América! Mira lo que dices, ¡Mis hermanos no hacen nada por mi! Solo atienden los problemas de su maldito país y a mi me dejan de lado, pero soy yo el que tiene que hacer que Inglaterra no sea la única provincia de Reino Unido, ¡Claro! ¡Si ellos viven de prestado para el mundo! Con un solo parlamento en sus casas atendiendo los problemas locales basta, ¿No? Tu no tienes idea de lo que me mato trabajando. –_

_Odiaba cuando Iggy hacia esos discursos de mas de dos horas, pero le seguía la corriente, queriendo que se calmase, pero solo lograba hacerlo enojar mas._

_-Yo también trabajo, Arthur, ser la primera potencia tiene sus negativas, ¿Sabes? –_

_-¿Negativas? ¡¿Negativas? –Repetía en voz alta, casi histérico. – ¡¿Qué maldita y puta negativa puede tener estar en la cima del mundo económico? ¡Siendo un rey entre todos nosotros! ¡La voz del mundo! ¿Qué hay de negativo en eso? Tu no sabes nada, NADA de lo que implica ser una superpotencia, crees que solo es un titulo mas, y para lo único que te sirve es para tener todo lo que quieres, mientras yo y todos los que estamos debajo de ti tenemos que rompernos el culo para salir adelante. –_

_-¡Yo también tengo problemas! ¡Tengo el doble de gente que tú, y muchísimo más territorio! ¡Estoy cansado de ti, Inglaterra! –Había empezado a jugar con fuego y no lo sabia, me guiaba por la ira. – ¡Crees que eres el centro del mundo! ¡Te crees que eres Dios o algo parecido! ¡Y hello Arthur, no eres nada, ni Dios, ni nada! ¡Eres solo una pobre isla en medio del Atlántico que se la pasa regañando a los demás y no se da cuenta de si mismo! ¡Eres egoísta y… me sofocas! ¡Me tienes harto con todo tu maldito palabrerío! Si hasta todo el mundo te cree que eres mi Estado 51 de todo lo que dependes de mi, siempre tengo que ayudarte a resolver tus problemas porque no tienes a nadie a quien pedirle ayuda porque estas SOLO, nadie te quiere y hasta estoy dudando de si yo te quiero también. –_

_Luego de decir eso me calle la boca, tapándomela con las manos y mirando a Inglaterra con miedo. Creí que iba a tirarse encima de mí a golpearme y me estaba preparando mentalmente para esa golpiza._

_Pero siguió el consejo que le dije un día "__**a los héroes no se les golpea**__" y efectivamente no lo hizo. En el fondo sabia que lo había herido, pero quería aparentar lo contrario. Quise hablarle, decir algo, pero las palabras no me llegaban y me estaba impacientando._

_-¿A-así que para ti soy solo una pobre isla, eh? –Murmuro, con la voz apunto de quebrarse. – ¿Un maldito estado 51? Hmm, no sabia que pensaras así de mi Alfred, que decepcionante. –me dijo. –_

_Sus hermosos ojos verdes estaban ocultos detrás de su flequillo, dándole una imagen un tanto terrorífica, por lo menos a mi parecer. Arthur no dijo nada mas, giro sobre su eje y empezó a subir las escaleras, con paso lento pero firme. Escuche la puerta cerrarse de un tremendo portazo que hizo hasta temblar las ventanas. No sabía como arreglar lo que dije, estaba que quería matarme._

_Inglaterra se encerró en el cuarto, tuve que dormir en el sofá de la manera mas incomoda que un desalojado de su propia habitación pudiera dormir. A la mañana siguiente, cuando fui a hablar con él, antes de tocar la puerta escuche un sollozo que me partió el alma.  
_

* * *

-¿Y como arreglaste el problema con mama? ¿Terminaron? –La chica de ojos azules estaba por demás interesada. –

Estados Unidos acaricio la cabeza de su hija con una sonrisa paternal.

-Si hubiésemos terminado no estarías aquí. –

* * *

_Arthur apareció en la reunión mundial de ese día hecho un desastre, el traje mal arreglado, mas despeinado de lo usual y con una cara que sin duda delataba que la había pasado mal._

_-¿Qué hiciste ahora, hermano? –Me pregunto Cana… algo, mirándome con seriedad. –_

_-S-solo discutimos. –_

_-Mientes, Angleterre no estaría así por una discusión. –_

_¿Tenia que sentarme justo entre Mattie y Francis? ¿Ahora eran un panel de programa de chimentos regañándome? ¿Qué pasaba ahí?_

_-Bueno, le grite un par de cosas feas. –Termine soltando, en un hondo suspiro. –_

_-Pues mejor discúlpate porque no creo que Arthur-san llegue muy lejos en ese estado. –Apunto con la mirada violácea mi hermano hacia mi pareja, que prácticamente era un zombi. –_

_Solicite la ayuda de esos dos, que aceptaron casi al instante._

_El plan era muy sencillo, Francia tenía que llevar a Iggy a un bar y retenerlo durante un tiempo sin que tome nada obviamente, Canadá y yo prepararíamos todo para la reconciliación. Ja… ¿Qué es un héroe sin sus ayudantes? Cuando finalmente estuvo todo preparado, telefoneamos a Francis para que trajera a Arthur SOBRIO al lugar indicado._

_-¿A dónde me llevas wine bastard? –Pregunto Arthur, como por quinta vez. – Me has tenido de acá para allá todo el día. –_

_-B-bueno, Angleterre, creí que te haría bien el aire fresco, jajá. –Mintió el francés. –_

_-Claro, como no. –Iggy se apoyo en el vidrio del auto, sin mirar al otro rubio. –_

_Llegaron a un inmenso parque, y el galo condujo al inglés con los ojos vendados a el centro del parque, el británico estaba nervioso porque no podía ver y maldijo el instante en que dijo "si" a eso de taparse la vista. Cuando se detuvieron, el francés se alejo rápidamente del inglés, dejándolo aun con los ojos cubiertos._

_-¿Francia? ¿France? ¿D-donde estas? –Arthur empezó a dar vueltas con los brazos extendidos. – ¡Esto no es gracioso Francis! ¡Sácame esta venda YA! –Ordenaba, poniéndose la mano en la venda. –_

_Unos brazos detuvieron su andar, creyendo que era el francés se relajo un poco._

_-Por la Reina, Francis, ¿Qué mierda hacías que te fuiste? Creí que me habías abandonado ciego o algo así, pero conociéndote eres capaz así que no se que mierda digo… -_

_Hablaba mientras una mano que supuestamente era de procedencia franca le quito la cinta de los ojos. Cuando se encontró con los ojos azulados del supuesto francés sonrió, pero al notar que estos eran más puros y hermosos que los de Francis se asusto._

_Me miraba como si viera a un fantasma o algo parecido. Su acto reflejo fue apartarse de mí._

_-¡Vete! ¡Aléjate! –Me golpeaba intentando zafarse de mí. –_

_-No quiero. –Le dije berrinchudo. –_

_-¡Vete maldito hijo de puta! –Grito, alzando la voz. – ¡Te odio, git! _

_-Arthur quiero disculparme por lo de ayer. –Dije directo, haciendo que Inglaterra parara con su forcejeo. – Yo te…_

_-¿Qué? –Me miro con una ironía negra en los ojos que solo brillaban de dolor. – ¿Qué quieres disculparte después de esas cosas horribles que me dijiste? –Dijo con ironía. – ¿D-después de llamarme "Estado 51", "pobre isla", "sofocador" e "inquerible"? –No tengo palabras para describir el dolor en sus hermosos jades, me estaba doliendo a mí. –_

_-Fue un arranque de ira, nada mas, no lo dije en serio, lo juro. –Admito que no me gustaba rebajarme ante nadie, pero esa vez había sido mi culpa. –_

_-¿Arranque de ira? ¡¿Arranque de ira? –Me parecía que estaba describiendo su actual estado, no se porque… - ¡¿Llamas a todo eso un "arranque de ira"? –Grito, nuevamente usando su sarcasmo natural. – ¡Todas esas cosas horribles y lastimeras que me dijiste lo englobas tan fácil! ¡A ti nunca te ah importado nada y nuestra relación es un juego Estados Unidos! Siempre ah sido un maldijo juego… -Bajo la voz, que estaba quebrada, o empezando a quebrarse. –_

_-¡No! ¡Todo lo contrario Iggy! ¡Yo te amo! Desde siempre, nunca deje de quererte, y-yo, eres la única persona a quien eh amado de verdad. –Quería convencerle de la verdad, pero no me creía. –_

_-¡Jajajajaja! –Reía, agarrándose el estomago. – ¡Eres un gran mentiroso, Alfred! ¡Eres un mentiroso cualquiera! No se como… ¡No se como pude haberte aceptado! Tuve que dejar todo atrás desde un principio, olvidarme de que te quería y seguir con mi vida, ¿Qué sabes? Es aburrida, gris y monótona. Me encanta emborracharme hasta olvidar mi nombre, recordar el pasado como todo un idiota porque esos días eran gloria, MI gloria que un pendejo malagradecido me quito. AMO mi soledad y estoy feliz como estoy porque es así como siempre estuve: SOLO como tu dices y eso no va a cambiar ni aunque vuelva a tener 500 colonias. –Arthur era sin duda cambiante, pero tenía razón en lo que decía. –_

_-¡No estas solo! ¡Eso es mentira! –Le contradije, gran error. –_

_-¿Qué no estoy solo? Dime, entonces, ¿A quien tengo? ¿A mis hermanos que son una familia aparte? ¿A Francia? ¿A ti? No tengo a nadie, América, todas las personas que ame se han ido, no queda nada. –_

_-¡No! –Lo agarre de los hombros. – Nos tenemos a los dos, ¡Arthur, maldición! No sabes lo que te amo, yo daría todo por ti, inclusive dejar de ser un país, ¡Te amo! I love you so much! Eres la única razón del porque eh seguido adelante con todo, admito que eh querido superarte e independizarme de ti en todo vinculo posible pero… pero no puedo porque sigues siendo mejor, y no es para levantarte el ego pero tu eres sorprendente, la frialdad con la que manejas todo y la calma, eres tsundere pero aun así eres… eres perfecto, Inglaterra, eres MI Inglaterra, la persona que eh amado desde que tengo memoria eso no va a cambiar nunca. –_

_No deje que continuara porque lo bese, el derramo un par de lagrimas y me correspondió el beso, abrazándome.  
_

* * *

-¡Ahora si es todo! –Anuncio el estadounidense, aplaudiendo con las manos. – ¿Conforme con la historia de papa? –Pregunto infantilmente a su hija de ocho años. –

-…Creo que si, papa. –Sonrió Samantha, satisfecha. –

En ese momento la puerta de entrada se abrió, dejando pasar a Arthur con un par de bolsas en la mano y cargando al bebe Ryan.

-¡Uff! ¡Al fin! Creí que no iba a llegar mas, había un trafico horrible… -Dijo el inglés, pasando a la casa y dejando a Ryan en un corralito que estaba en la sala, el bebe instantáneamente su puso a jugar con unos muñecos. –

-Bueno, mama, papa, voy a terminar mi tarea. _Thanks for the help, Daddy!_ –La rubia de ojos azules se va, subiendo las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto. –

Ambos padres se quedan solos en la sala, sin contar a Ryan que jugaba divertidamente con sus juguetes.

-¿En serio la ayudaste? ¡Guau, me sorprendes! –Bramo Arthur, con sorpresa. –

-Tienes suerte de que no allá sido matemática. –Sonrió el de gafas. –

-¿Ah si? ¿De que era? –Pregunto su pareja de cejas gruesas. –

-…De cómo terminamos juntos, amor. –Alfred jala a Arthur del brazo, haciendo que este cayera sobre su cuerpo. –

El inglés sonrió, recordando perfectamente ese día.

-¿Recuerdas en que termino todo eso? –

-Si, en tu llorando en mi hombro y yo pidiéndote matrimonio. –El americano sonrió alegre, abrazando a su pareja. – Amor, no tengo ganas de ver el partido. –Soltó aire cómicamente. –

-Hmm, que bueno, porque no compre el adaptador. –Dijo Arthur sobre el oído del otro, con tono seductor. – Y compre champagne… -

-Lo sabía, no había ningún tráfico. –Arthur callo sus palabras con un beso. – Amo cuando haces eso. –Le dijo sincero, con una mirada ardiente. –

-¿En serio? No lo sabía… -Rodo los ojos con una sonrisa en los labios. – Tengo un problema, ¿Sabes? –

-Mmm… ¿Es el tipo de problema que me gusta o que no me gusta? –El americano había entendido el juego de su pareja, así que le seguía la corriente. –

-Del que te gusta. –

-Genial. ¿Vamos arriba? –Propone, a lo que el otro niega. –

-Estaba pensando en… -Susurra algo en el oído del menor, a lo cual este se ríe. –

-¡Eres un pervertido Arthur! Pero me gusta, ¿Y los niños? –

-Los dejamos con tu hermano, total el lugar queda de paso. –

-Tienes razón. –

La pareja vuelve a besarse, abrazándose protectoramente, desde el marco de la puerta, Samantha veía la escena con una sonrisa tierna en el rostro, sin duda ser hija de esos dos era un constante drama, pero el ver que sus padres se amaban, valía la pena todo, inclusive haber inventado esa ridícula tarea de clases.

* * *

Bno... ¿Que les parecio? xP Me debatia entre publicarlo o no pero... al final lo hago porque las bellas obras de arte literario merecen ser apreciadas -Ego Martiniano ON- (?)

Ya se que estuvo medio fluff pero igual, pienso basarme en este one shot en otras historias pura y exclusivamente para la independencia de estos dos. Pero mas dark y angst, esto fue fluff u_u

Queria hacerles una pregunta... hace bastante tengo un fic terminado que se llama **Sangre por Amor** es un drama puro, USAxUK obvio, queria saber si les gustaria que lo publique ^^ No habra problemas con las actualizaciones porque como dije esta TODO finalizado, asi que seria una publicacion cada semana o cada 10 dias. Bueno, su opinion vale mucho ajaja.

Gracias a todos los que llegaron aca n.n Bye bye~


End file.
